First Time
by HateMailIsGreatMail
Summary: Theirs is a love that lives in a glass house with locked doors. A love whose name they did not speak. People knew, they knew, but they didn't talk about it. The boys weren't good at keeping it secret. Riley had too much pride, and Huey was never ashamed. Granddad seemed to be the only one who didn't know. It was better that way. ALSO POSTED ON MY AO3 : MULASAWALA.


"I want to touch you."

As far as non sequiturs went, that was enough to raise both of Huey's perpetually furrowed eyebrows. Huey was in the middle of getting ready for bed, clad only in his pyjama bottoms, but the statement was enough to stop him dead in his tracks. Riley wasn't done.

"I want to touch you, but I don't know how."

Riley's hands were clenched at his sides, and Huey could tell how much he wanted to look away by how determinedly he kept eye contact. Riley was breathing hard, like he just ran a marathon, and he was sweating like a sinner in church.

Truthfully, Huey's not surprised. He's very observant, and Riley has never been subtle. There had been looks, intentional and unnecessary nearness, just signs that Riley telegraphed pretty well, and Huey was almost glad that Riley had finally made his decision.

Huey placed the still folded shirt he had in his hands on the table and took a step towards his brother. He watched Riley take a step back. Did he think Huey was going to hit him for this? Judging by the flinch when Huey brought a hand up to Riley's cheek, it seemed so. If this had been an actual surprise, Huey would have been, for perhaps the first time in his life, honestly speechless. But he wasn't; he was prepared.

"I'm going to bed now," He said slowly. And softly.

"I'm going to turn off the lights and lie down. Anything you do, whatever happens then, in the dark," Huey paused, and swallowed. When did his throat get so dry?

"Everything stays between us. Okay? "

Huey didn't really expect a response. At least, not right away. He turned away and did what he said he would. Soon the only light in the room was the harsh yellow glare of the streetlamp outside, blending with the softer, understated light from the moon.

Huey settled under his covers, breathing deliberately even. Huey was half hoping that Riley would lie down on his own bed. Then they could pretend this never happened. Their lives would be so much simpler. Huey crushed the desolation that rose up in his chest at the notion with logic and reason and sensibleness. But almost before he could complete the thought, the bed dipped beside him, and there was an exhalation at near his ear, part sigh and part groan.

"Okay."

Riley ran his lips, his ridiculously expressive and surprisingly soft lips, along Huey's jaw and down his neck. A rough hand squeezed Huey's shoulder. That same hand travelled down to his bare chest, drawing a sharp gasp from Huey before moseying down a toned stomach. Riley paused before tentatively cupping Huey's already hard cock through his pants.

Huey was a deep breath away from turning and pressing his lips against his little brother's, but it was almost as if Riley knew. He moved away, crossing the space between their beds in a half stumble before falling onto his own bed. As Riley shuffled around to get under the covers, Huey tried to decide whether his heart or his cock ached more.

"'Night, Huey." The words travelled across the still air.

Huey clenched his teeth, and wanted to slap his brother upside the head for doing things halfway. Riley stopped messing with his covers and barely waited for them to settle before shoving a hand down his sleeping shorts. Soon the unmistakable sound of Riley jacking off filled the room. Between the lewd noises coming from his brother and his own aching cock, Huey felt his cheeks heat up. Snaking his own hand under his pyjama bottoms, Huey let out a breath as he squeezed hard and stroked. He pinched his nipple with his free hand, rubbing it to soothe away the sting. Obscene sounds continued to fill the room and Huey shook, stroking faster. He hear rustling coming from the other bed and looked over before he could think about it. Riley appeared to have gotten too hot under his blanket, and had kicked his covers as well as his shorts down to his feet. Huey raked his eyes over his little brother's body, noting the light sheen of sweat, gaze lingering at Riley's groin, where his hand continued to move. When Huey finally made it to Riley's face, Riley was staring right at him. Suddenly Huey was too warm as well. He sat up and folded his covers down to the foot of his bed. He shucked off his pants and laid back down on his bed. Huey wasn't used to being this exposed in front of another person. Riley seemed unperturbed, humming appreciatively at Huey's exposed skin. Huey put his hands back to where they were and soon the two of them were both stroking hard and fast. Huey remembered the feeling of that rough hand on his body, those lips on his neck, the breath on his ear as Riley whispered. "I'm coming." Huey came hard enough to see spots, his stomach clenching and his hips bucking. Over on the other bed, he heard Riley come as well. Huey stayed that way for a while, shaking, cum on his hand, his stomach, there was even a little bit on his chest. He waited for his breath to even out before he got up and put on his bathrobe to get a moist washcloth from the bathroom. Huey splashed some water on his face and cleaned himself up before returning to his room. To their room. The room he shared with his brother. With his little brother. Huey decided to do his thinking tomorrow. Huey returned with the washcloth. He sat down beside a sleeping Riley and wiped the cum off his hand, his cock, his torso. Huey leaned down to place a light kiss on Riley's forehead before tossing the cloth into his dirty laundry hamper and making his way to his own bed. This wasn't what Huey thought this night would be. But it was a beginning. The opening of a door. The crossing of a threshold that they couldn't take back. In the darkness of the room, Huey smiled. 


End file.
